He Said, She Said
by Miss48
Summary: What are they even fighting about?


A/N: This is a prompt from a fellow circle quibily. I hope I did it justice!

* * *

Finn loved Rachel Berry, there was no doubt about that. Sometimes however, she annoyed the crap out of him. This was one of these moments. He looked up at her from where he was seated on her bed, her face was red, her mouth moving a mile a minute. He had actually tuned her out about 5 minutes ago but who could blame him. She was on a tirade and nobody could hold their own against a riled up Rachel Berry. Not even Finn!

"Are you even listening to me Finn" she snapped into his thoughts.

"Of course Rachel" he lied.

"I can see right through you Finn Hudson"

"Whatever Rachel, your always right and I'm always wrong"

"Oh right Finn play the victim" she hissed at him

"I am in this case, you're the one attacking me"

"I'm not attacking anyone Finn. Why are you so defensive?"

"Why are you so annoying?"

"Nice Finn, real nice. Why don't you tell me how you really feel"

"You know how I feel Rachel, I'm the one always telling you how I feel and it took what? 6 months for you to finally tell me how you feel."

"We already had this discussion Finn, you said you understood my need to make sure you were not going to break my heart."

"What about my heart Rachel"

"What about it Finn?" she was literally yelling now.

"You think I don't have my own reasons to worry about you breaking my heart. I've given up a lot to be with you Rachel"

"Oh right, poor Finn had to give up his popular friends and social life for nerdy little Rachel Berry"

"Who's playing the victim now?"

* * *

He was tired, football practice was kicking his ass and living with Kurt was a challenge. He had actually tried to lay his clothes out for him the other day. The last thing he needed was another one of Rachel's temper tantrums. This whole argument was stupid to begin with, he knew she had insecurities but it was getting a little overwhelming. It had all started because he hadn't answered her texts all afternoon. She had immediately thought the worst of him but the truth, he had forgotten to charge his phone the night before and it had died. She was so fired up when he finally got to her house that he walked into an ambush. He had walked into her room to find her standing there, hands on her hips and a snarl on her pouty lips. He knew he was in trouble before he even knew what he had done wrong.

"Hey Rach, what's up" he had said to her.

"What's up? Seriously Finn, you weren't to worried about what was up earlier" she shot at him.

"What are you talking about Rachel?"

"I've been texting you all afternoon but apparently you were to busy to do me the decency of returning a text. Were the Cheerios practicing on the field today too?"

"What are you talking about?" Finn was flustered, he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Look Finn I know I'm not pretty like those girls but I'm your girlfriend and if you really love me you can't ignore me when you are around your cool friends. I'm serious about this relationship, it's time for you to be too"

"Rachel calm down, my phone died, I wasn't ignoring you and I am serious about our relationship, you know that" he tried to defuse the situation.

"No excuses Finn"

He was getting angry now and pulled his dead cell from his pocket "See for yourself Rachel"

She took the phone from him and tried to turn it on. After what felt like an hour she threw the phone down on her bed and looked up at him.

"See babe" he said evenly.

"Seriously Finn, you need to be a little more responsible" she accused.

"What?"

"How could you not charge your phone, what if there was an emergency. I mean how hard it is to simply take the two seconds to plug the phone in?"

"Why are you attacking me" he was defiantly angry now.

"I'm not attacking you" she said coldly

"Really? Cuz this is what it feels like"

"Oh come on Finn"

"You're the one who attacked me because my phone died. Overreact much?"

"Maybe if you were responsible enough I wouldn't have to get on your ass about this stuff Finn. It's like when I have to remind you we have homework"

"Gee I'm sorry I can't be as responsible and mature and perfect as Rachel Berry" his tone was snotty.

"I never said I was perfect"

"Actions speak louder than words Rachel"

"What are you implying" she screamed at him

"I don't even know what that means" he yelled back.

Only Rachel Berry would use words he didn't understand against him.

From there it got out of control, both saying things they didn't mean to the other and ragging on every insecurity the other held. For everything Rachel said, Finn felt the need to throw out a response. This was their first real big fight and they both were fully committed.

* * *

"Ugh Rach I don't want to do this anymore" he said flatly.

"Do what?" she felt her stomach lurch, was he breaking up with her

"This" he responded

"Maybe you should just run away again then Finn"

"I meant the fight" he yelled at her, she was being irrational.

"Are you sure?"

"RACHEL, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WE'RE YELLING ABOUT ANYMORE."

"OH, YEAH? WELL, NEITHER DO I!"

They both paused and looked at one another and then Finn started laughing. Rachel's ticked off expression eased as she began to laugh a bit herself. Finn crossed the room and grabbed her into his arms, holding her to his body. Rachel looked up at him and smiled, her expression much smoother. He bent down and planted his lips strongly against hers and she hungrily kissed him back. All former memories of their fight were being replaced by the familiar yearning deep inside them. Finn ran his tongue against her lips and she eagerly allowed him access to her warm, moist mouth. He walked them backwards to the bed but only made it a few steps before they fell to the floor. One mouth devouring the other as their hands roamed frantically over each other's bodies. Finn never broke his contact with her mouth as he laid her down on the floor, his large frame covering hers. He could feel his excitement all over, especially in his pants. She squirmed below him, bucking her hips up into his. Her hands were in his hair, pulling strongly and it shot pain down his spine that he sort of liked. He muscles strained in his arms as he held his weight above her and she ran her hand over the firm bulge of his bicep. The strength in his arms titillated her and she ground harder into his hips.

She finally broke their kiss, both gasping for air as she moved her lips to his ear and whispered softly"I have to have you in me right now"

After that it was a flurry of hands grabbing at articles of clothing. Shoes were kicked off, shirts pulled from chests. Finn expertly unclasped her bra with one had behind her back as she grabbed at his belt buckle pulling it free and quickly freeing him from his denim dungeon. He pushed her skirt around her waist, pulled her panties to the side and satisfied both of their needs in one quick movement. She screamed out, her nails digging into his back as he moved his hips in the circular thrusting movement he knew made her crazy. She was panting below him, meeting each of his thrusts with a frantic one of her own. Her feet bounced off his thighs and it was making him crazy. The noises she was releasing were shrill and breathy. He loved the way she sounded when he was buried deep inside her, it was almost as beautiful as her singing voice. Almost.

"Oh Finn" she called out falling over the edge, her body shaking beneath him, clenching him from deep inside and that made him loose it. He collapsed on top of her kissing every inch of her face. They both were breathing heavily, neither able to or wanting to say much. He rolled to the side pulling her to him. She looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes and smiled

"I love you Finn"

"I love you too Rach"

"Let's never fight again?" she smiled

"Well… let's at least promise to always make up" he laughed.


End file.
